Valentine's Day
by Ice-Song
Summary: A one shot I dug up from the depths of my hard drive. Riku catches up with Sora for a sweet moment before they continue on their journey. RikuxSora.
1. 2006

Sora fell onto his back and let his body sink into the sand. He was so tired that he felt as if he could have just fallen asleep where he lay. With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars above him. 

It had been a long battle, and he wasn't even sure what he was fighting for anymore. It was so hard to believe that everything he had been through had originally been for the sake of just two people.

Two people who he didn't even see anymore.

"Not like you to be so depressed," a cool voice smirked behind him.

Sora sat up with a jolt and spun around to see Riku looming over him. With a gasp he stood up and reached out, to make sure it was really Riku. When it hands met solid flesh, rather then air he knew it was his friend. With a cry of happiness he jumped onto his friend and hugged him tightly. "Riku…" he said softly.

Riku remained as impassive as ever but a tiny smile formed on his lips as his friend hugged him. "Hey, been awhile, hasn't it?"

Sora nodded and let go to look at Riku. He looked worn and older, almost too old for the body he was in. "You look tired," he murmured.

Riku traced the bags under Sora's eyes with his thumb, making the brunette shiver. "As do you," he replied. "It's been a hard few months for the both of us."

Sora knocked Riku's hand away and adopted his boyish scoff, "I can take it," he announced loudly.

Riku chuckled and crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he asked.

Sora smiled in reply and for a fleeting moment he was reminded of the endless hours they had spent together on the island. Riku noticed the look of nostalgia and sadness that passed over Sora's face and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sora sighed while rubbing his eyes. "Just… I don't know."

Riku nodded, "I do."

Sora made a face, "You always did have the right answer."

Riku sat down on the soft sand and gazed out over the ocean to where the moon hung in the sky, like some unreachable pearl. He stretched out his arm as if to grab it, then let it fall limply onto the sand. "Hey Sora… you know what day it is?"

Sora fell to the sand in place next to Riku. "No," he admitted it. "I can't even tell you what month it is."

Riku smiled again while still gazing at the sea. "No, you wouldn't," he agreed.

"Hey," Sora protested.

Riku chuckled, "I was kidding."

Sora looked to the moon and brought his knees up to his chest. "So?" he asked. "What day is it?"

"It's February 14th," Riku said softly.

Sora's eyes widened in realization, "Valentine's day," he whispered.

Riku nodded, "Yeah. If we were on the island we'd be trading little cards with everyone and eating around the campfire."

Sora sighed, "Yeah," he mumbled, suddenly looking downcast.

"You miss everyone?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded numbly.

"I thought you would," Riku admitted.

"That why you came to see me?" Sora asked while placing his head in his arms.

"Sorta," Riku said. "I also came to just be with you."

Sora looked up and turned to face Riku. "Huh?" he asked, obviously confused.

"This is a day for lovers, you know," Riku announced.

"Yeah," Sora said slowly. "So?"

Without a warning Riku stood up and Sora scrambled to his feet to catch up. "Riku?" he asked again.

"So?" Riku repeated while looking into Sora's eyes. "This is a day for lovers, Sora," he said softly.

Sora blinked and realized that a blush was creeping over his cheeks.

Riku took advantage of Sora's sudden silence and pulled the smaller boy into a soft kiss. Sora at first looked surprised, then he leaned into it and looked half dazed as Riku pulled out. "So, this is our day, Sora," Riku told him. He leaned over and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day," into Sora's ear.

"Yeah, you too…" Sora said thickly. When he blinked to clear his head, Riku was gone.

With a sigh he returned to his seat on the sand and gazed out at the moon. "Happy Valentine's Day, Riku."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

S'a valentine's fic for my boyfriend I dug up. Can we see a trend here? XD


	2. 2007

Sora curled into a small indent in the cliff and gazed out over the ocean. He had never been brave enough to scale the cliff walls before. He had always been afraid that he was going to plummet to his death on the sharp rocks below. Now that he could glide and fly and had all sorts of things to keep him from hurting himself, sitting on a small edge on a cliff didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest, idly wondering just how much he changed over the past few years.

"Hey," he heard called out next to him. Sora jumped and grabbed a small section of rock as he turned to see who it was. He felt a strong hand steady him before whoever it was sat next to him. "Sorry," the person said with a small laugh.

Sora scooted back a few inches before he dared to turn and see who it was. His own blue eyes met a pair of sea green ones. Sora grinned and relaxed into the cliff face once again. "Hey Riku."

"You're so jumpy," Riku said chidingly. "You'd think I was going to push you off the cliff or something."

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I was doing a pretty good job of that on my own," he said jokingly. Then his expression grew somber. "And the only reason I jump so easily is because that's how I got this far."

Sora could feel Riku deflate next to him and the brunette wondered if he said the wrong thing. "I-I mean… well…" he began, trying to recover the lost moments of ease that they had earlier.

"I know what you meant," Riku said quietly.

The two boys sat next to each other, side by side in a cliff face. Their feet were hanging several hundred feet over sharp rocks and crashing waves and yet that was the least of their worries. Sora thought that someone could have cut the tension with a knife. Then he wondered what that meant anyways. Why would someone want to cut tension with a knife anyways? Unless you wanted to get tension on it's own somehow.

Sora blinked as Riku waved a hand in front of his face. He grinned sheepishly and turned to Riku. "Heh, sorry."

Riku shook his head amusedly and sighed. "You space out so easily," he told his friend. "What do you think about?"

Sora's thoughts wandered back to his ideas about tension and he blushed, realizing how stupid it seemed. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

Riku chuckled. "I'm sure," he said.

Sora blushed and crossed his arms huffily. "Sh-shut up," he muttered.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and got Sora to look back at him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Sora shook his head. "It's okay. I just…"

Riku nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it."

Riku and Sora sat in silence once again, but this time it wasn't awkward or stuffy. It was calmer, and for once in his life Sora didn't mind sitting in silence. He never really minded sitting in silence when he was with Riku.

Riku cleared his throat and glanced down at Sora. "Do you… remember last Valentine's day?" he asked awkwardly.

Sora turned to Riku and smiled. "Maybe," he replied in a teasing voice. "What about it?"

Riku shook his head. "What do you remember?"

Sora unconsciously brought his hand up to his lips and smiled. "Enough," he said finally.

Riku blushed and looked to the side. "You know, I was just… I mean…"

Sora nodded. "I know what you mean," he said and rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Riku smiled and put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Aren't you nice tonight."

"Well, you did keep me from falling off a cliff," Sora told him matter of factly. "That counts for something."

Riku chuckled and leaned in for a small kiss. Sora obliged happily and they shared a small kiss on the Valentine's evening.

"Riku?" Sora asked, as they watched the sea.

"Hm?" Riku replied, off in his own little world.

"I'm glad we're home," Sora said happily.

"Yeah," Riku replied. "Me too."

* * *

Small one shot for my boyfriend on valentine's day. Sequel to last year's V-day fic. Happy Valentine's day everyone! 


End file.
